1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bow handles and more particularly pertains to a new bow handle for enabling an archer to adjust his bow so that it fits their hand better.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow handles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,663 describes an archery bow grip with an improved adjustable grip comprising a thumb side plate and a finger side plate moveable with respect to each other. Another type of bow handle is U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,124 describes a grip assembly for an archery bow for being installed on the riser of a bow to provide a frictionless pivot connection between the bow and the grip and which does not impart torque to the bow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,834 describes an archery bow with tilting and translating grip that can move from side to side and tilt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes a grip that can be rotated and customized to fit a users hand and fingers.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by allowing the present invention to be rotated about a vertical axis of bow. The present invention can also be adjusted in width and gripping surface characteristics to accommodate any user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new bow handle that would enable an archer to adjust the grip on their bow so that it fits their hand more comfortably. This would align the bow correctly to make it easier for the archer to hold the bow steady and shoot accurately. This would be particularly useful for users that have strength or mobility problems with their wrist.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bow handle that would offer a wide range of styles so that an archer could select a set that would fit their hand correctly.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a bow and handle combination device including a bow having a handle section with a perimeter length less than a perimeter length of bow sections positioned on either side of the handle section. A handle assembly is removably attachable to the handle section. The handle assembly includes a pair of backing sections each with an inner side and an outer side. The inner sides have a slot positioned therein. The slots are positioned on either side of the handle section such that the backing sections extend around the handle section. Each of the outer sides has a threaded opening extending therein. Each of a pair of first handles each has an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surfaces are abutted against one of the outer sides. Each of the first handles has an opening therein which is alignable with the threaded openings. Each of a pair of brackets is positioned around the backing sections for securing the backing sections on the handle section. Each of a pair of threaded securing members is selectively extended through an aligned set of openings and the brackets.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.